The Master nurses his Maid
by OkamiKimz
Summary: Misaki ends up in an accident when Hinata drops his sandwich on the road and doubles back to grab it. As a result, she is thrown over the hood of an oncoming car and is forced to stay in hospital with three broken ribs. And thus, master Usui shall nurse his maid.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone c: This is my first fanfiction. I've written before but never been able to complete even one chapter, so I'm very new to all this xD

I'm sorry for any mistakes, though I will correct what I can ^^ I have planned out the entire story already- I spent almost three hours writing summaries of each chapter for myself to follow.

I hope you enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

* * *

"Ah! Misaki-chan, my sandwich!"

Hinata's voice screeched out as the brown-haired boy suddenly halted walking, spinning around on his heels and darting back onto the road. The girl beside him looked on in shock. They had just crossed a fairly busy road, finally catching a break in the traffic... And now Shintani had rushed back to the middle of it, grabbing the sandwich.

"You-kun!" Misaki yelled in shock, rushing forwards as a car approached full-speed, unable to slow down.

Before Hinata could even look up, Misaki had flung him towards Usui, away from the road. Usui watched on, face filled with pure shock as he tried to register in his mind what was happening to the woman in front of him.

The last thing Misaki heard was a scream and screeching tyers.

Usui dreaded what happened next. The car had been unable to stop or move out of the way, and Misaki had recieved a full blow to her body as it flew over the hood of the car.

Hinata looked on with horror, mouth gaping open as he sat where he had fallen. Standing up shakily, he slowly walked over. The driver got out of the car, rushing over to the unconcious girl he had hit.

"Ayuzawa..." Usui murmured, eyes haunted with the image of the body and vehical colliding over and over again. He rushed over to her side, noting the driver was calling an ambulance. Leaning down by the crying Hinata's side, he put his hand on her wrist. She was breathing.

"Misa-chan... I'm sorry..." Shintani was sobbing over and over, on his hands and knees beside her. His face stared at the ground as if trying to hide his tears, though the droplets of liquid falling from his face could not be hidden.

Kneeling down by her face, Usui slowly stroked her hair from her face, noting just how frail the president really was, despite being the 'demon prez'.

A frown overtook his expression and he ignored the crying boy beside him, continuing to stroke her face. He remained silent, though his thoughts were plagued with fear and he silently encouraged himself that she would be okay.  
The students couldn't get rid of her that easily... Could they?

Doubt ran through Usui's mind and he tried to push it down. He opened his mouth to speak, though his voice seemed caught in his throat. Standing up, he backed away, eyes clouded in pain at the scene before him.

"Hinata-kun. The ambulance is here. We need to move." Usui coughed out, turning his back away from Misaki and walking off. He vowed to visit her in hospital as soon as he could.

Shintani stood, placing a hand on Usui's shoulder. "Are you visiting her tomorrow?" He asked quietly, tears still welling in his eyes.

Usui refused to look at him, pulling away from his grip. "No." He lied, not wanting Shintani to be there when he visited his Misaki.

Shintani took a deep breath, attempting to relax himself and failing. The ambulance was pulled up next to Misaki's seemingly lifeless body, and were working on carefully moving her into the back of the vehical. Walking over to a member who was waiting by the ambulance, he began to speak quickly due to fear.

"Is Misaki going to be alright?" He asked, forcing himself to look up at the man.

The man paused, seeming uncomfortable. "Kid, please understand that was quite a bad accident..." He began, shifting his position slightly. "We're not sure how she is- and we wont be until we get her to the hospital."

"What are the possible injuries?"

Scratching his head slightly, the man looked towards the girl known as Misaki Ayuzawa. "She appears to have a concussion. Other than that... Fractures and breaks in her bones are most likely."

Before Hinata could ask a third, the main looked him in the eyes.

"Can you tell me who she is? We'll need to contact her family."

Hinata paused. "I can let her family know. Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa." He murmured, the tears he had been fighting back sliding down his face once more.

The men behind him had loaded Misaki into the vehical, preparing to go.

"Thank you for your information, sir."

The man turned to leave and Hinata grabbed his sleeve. "Wait," he cried. "Let me come with you."

"Sir,"the man began apologetically. "Sorry to say, however only family members may come. Are you related to her?"

Frowning, Hinata turned away. "... No." He whispered, his voice shaking in anger at his stupidity. He pressed his hands to his face, blaming himself for causing her so much pain. He had endagered her life- for a sandwich, no less.

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he ran towards the tree he had fallen out of when he and Misaki were kids. He needed to think.

The ambulance members rushed Misaki towards hospital, the siren screaming until it was out of Hinata's earshot.

Usui leaned against a building in an alleyway, watching as the ambulance left the scene. His head was burning as he threw his head back and looked up. He felt like crying as Shintani had, a lump rising in his throat and threatening to choke out sobs. Swallowing the lump back down, his breathing began to shudder.

If only he had stopped Shintani. If only he had grabbed Misaki. If only he had realized what was happening... But no. His beloved Misaki-chan had been struck. Collapsing to the ground, he gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted to blame Shintani- it would make him feel better, at least, but he couldn't help but feel his faults. Misaki's life was in danger, and he was at fault. Misaki protected the students of Seika, and he was meant to protect her.

Biting his lip in an attempt to calm himself down, Usui only succeeded in breaking the skin on his lower lip, causing him to wince in pain before stopping.

This tiny pain was enough to hurt.

He could only imagine how Misaki would feel once she woke up.

Usui remembered the times he had saved her. In particular, when she fell off the stage and he grabbed her, softening her plunge to the floor. He had injured his arms in order to save Misaki, and yet this time he was helpless. He had been unable to save her, and even now Usui knew there was nothing more he could do.

He had to entrust his girlfriend to the doctors and pray that she would be alright.

Body shaking, Takumi Usui rose to his feet and with a stumbling pace, he made his way back to his apartment with a sinking feeling in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone! Thank you very much for the kind reviews, they're very encouraging! I was going to post this chapter tomorrow but I decided to do it today as I am moving in a couple of days and may not be able to post chapters as much until we get internet- but don't worry, I'll keep writing even so!

Sorry there's not much action going on right now. The summaries for the first few chapters are short, as I got more ideas later on c:

Not much Usui for now I'm afraid but there will be plenty later c:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Day 1**

* * *

Misaki stifled a yawn, pain rising in her chest as the breath tried to enter her lungs. Grunting quietly, she slowly propped the pillows of her bed up and lay back against them.

Laying one hand across her stomach and gripping her shirt to try and knock back the pain from her priorities, she placed the other on the windowsil and used it to slowly prop herself up into a sitting position.

It was only then she realized where she was.

It was not that Misaki has not woken up yet, but rather that each time she did she seemed to forget where she was. It still all seemed like a dream to her. After all, she was meant to be at Seika, controlling the male students. She was meant to be at Maid Latte, earning money for her family. And yet, here she was, laying in a hospital bed feeling powerless.

What had happened?  
Misaki moved her hand from her stomach to brush against her forehead, lifting her fringe away from her face.

Gazing outside the large building, she watched people walking by. Random people- no one in particular, she noted. Then she looked further. Cars. Trucks. A lump rose in her throat.  
Ah.  
That was it.

Quickly focusing on the people walking by once more, Misaki managed to avoid thinking about the incident that had just forced itself into her mind.

A headache was scorching her forehead as she leaned over to grab the constantly refilling glass of water. It seemed that every time she fell asleep, it would be refilled. Or perhaps she just happened to fall asleep each time the nurses came around.

She was unsure if she was hungry. Perhaps the pain emitting from her ribs was too much for her to think of food, or perhaps she had just not eaten in so long that her pain was forgotten.

Raising the glass to her lips, the water trickled down her throat, easing a dryness she had not known to exist until the liquid reached it. She slowly gulped it down, though could not bring herself to put the glass back until it was finished.

Gasping in relief, she was surprised how weak she felt. Even finishing a glass of water seemed to remove her energy quickly.

And that was as far as her thought process was able to get before she observed a tall blonde boy walking towards the hospital.

"Usui?" She wondered aloud, slightly surprised as she recognized it to indeed be him. Though, she then wondered why she felt surprised. After all, Usui was her boyfriend- as embarassed she felt to admit that fact.

A blush crossed her cheeks as she imagined Usui alone in the hospital room with her. Not that being alone with him embarassed her, as she denied that was even possible, but rather that she didn't want him being a perverted alien right now.

Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

Before she could think about it anymore, a brown haired boy ran towards Usui, shouting something. Usui had frozen and turned around, and she imagined he was less than pleased.  
Especially considering that the brown haired boy appeared to be Hinata.

Hinata was waving his arms at Usui as if upset by something. The boy was known for being very expressive, and she was surprised to see he didn't have food with him.

Blinking in confusion, she sighed at Hinata's bursting attitude and excitedness, which appeared to be aimed towards her. She imagined the look on the hospital staff's face when the two entered, the blonde hardly talking and, she assumed, an irritated look on his face.

A chuckle escaped her and she began to laugh at the image she had played out in her mind. Of course, as she had half expected, the laughter caused a heavy pain in her ribs and she groaned in pain, tightening her grip on the windowsil and grasping the bed sheets in her other hand. Wincing, she twisted as she forced the laughter to stop, forcing her breathing back into control.

This was not going to be a fun stay at the hospital. At all.

Small coughs racked her body. Misaki silently wished that she had not drank all that water so quickly, though they soon faded to her thankfulness.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Misaki gazed out the window once more, wondering what she had missed.

And that was when she saw it.

Usui and Hinata had their backs to her. The blonde was dragging the other boy away, and she could almost feel the anger seething off Usui's body.

A frown crossed Misaki's face. Why wasn't Usui visiting her? Why was he dragging Hinata away?

Did he not want Hinata there?

But surely Usui would rather see her with company than not see her at all?

Confusion and hurt slowly rose to her emotions. Was Usui avoiding her? But then why had he come to the hospital?

Neither had visited today. Earlier, her coworkers and manager from Maid Latte had visited, deciding to see how she was going. Misaki had promised to return to work as soon as she could, despite Satsuki's reassurance.

As she remembered their visit, Usui was once again brought into her mind.

Would he be helping out in the kitchen?

Misaki knew that wouldn't account for her lack of appearance, but whatever help Maid Latte could get, she figured, would be at least slightly better.

Though, she had thought with a pang of guilt, that Maid Latte would be running even better with both of them there.

Once more, her thoughts went to Usui.

She wondered bluntly if he had realized her bad attitude and moved on to another girl, though he would likely be upset if he knew she was thinking that. Moving the pillows back down, she decided it would be better to sleep it off.

Assumptions hurt.

Laying herself down once more, she hoped that Usui would visit soon and clear up the fears plaguing her mind.  
Although thinking about that made her worry even more.

Sighing deeply, she forced the frown off her face- no use crying about it when she had no idea what was happening yet.

Closing her eyes, the injured Misaki slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 2

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Once again thank you all for the reviews, I read every one of them and will try to be taking your advice into account, though since most of the story is already planned out it's a bit difficult with length at times xD

Sorry it's been so long since I updated! We finished moving house and then had to wait to get internet, and then I decided to take a break, and finally transferred the files over to my computer.

To apologize for the VERY late update, I'll be posting another chapter today. I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to make chapters longer, but please remember this is my first fanfic and I have not written much for a long time, haha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Day 2**

* * *

Misaki fell into the bed, tears trickling down her face.

"MISAAAAKKIII!"

A loud screech filled the previously quiet room as the door slammed open, causing Misaki to jolt up in shock.

Sleep residing in the corners of her eyes, her mouth gaped open as the pink-haired girl rushed to her side, voice high pitched with worry.

"Misaki-chan, ha-, no, I mean ho-, how can- it cant..." Sakura stuttered, attempting pathetically to form a proper sentance.

Due to her surprise, Misaki did not notice as Shizuko entered the room behind Sakura, shutting the door quietly.

"What she's trying to say is 'how are you feeling?'." Shizuko spoke calmly, frowning at Sakura's inability to speak as she heaved with both the effort of trying to speak and having rushed over.

"Eh? ... I'm... Not too bad, considering." Misaki looked to the door expectantly, a frown crossing her face at the stillness and quietness.

"Misaki? Is something wrong?" Shizuko asked, noticing Misaki was staring past them.

"Oh... No, nothing. All is well." She lied, forcing a faked smile on her face.

Sakura seemed satisfied and Shizuko frowned, but stopped pressing the matter.

_Why do I feel disappointed? _Misaki wondered to herself, a frown crossing her face for a split second before she shook her head, clearing the upset expression from her face as she realized Sakura's face had begun to twist with worry.

"So, Sakura-chan..." Misaki began, an awkward smile crossing her face as the false expression became apparent to the point that Shizuko could have sworn Sakura would see the unhappiness that had seemingly taken over the confident Ayuzawa.

Shizuko was, apparently, wrong.

"Yes?"

"How are you and Kuuga-kun doing?"

A blush crossed Sakura's face at the mention of his name. "A-ah! We're great Misaki-chan! Kuuga-kun just had a concert recently, and-"

"And I was forced into it." Shizuko concluded, less than happily as a sigh escaped her.

Sakura began to squirm uncomfortably. "But Shizuko-chan..." She began in a whining tone.

At this point, Misaki tuned out. She could hear the, now faint, arguing between the two before her, though she did not understand anything besides the upset tone of Sakura mixed with the angered one of Shizuko.

Turning her head slowly, a ache passed through her body. She looked out the window, the light from the sun flickering through the thin curtains that, till recently, had been pulled across to darken her vision of the world. She did not want to think about the occurances outside whilst she was trapped here.

Miserably, she thought about the state Seika must be in, with all the boys running loose.

A lone tear welled up in her eye before drifting down her face. As the warmth and liquid dripped to her chin, she reached up, absentmindedly touching her face.

The movement attracted Shizuko's attention.

"Misaki? Why are you crying?" She asked, tilting her head.

Flinching, Misaki rubbed the tear streak from her face. "I... Nothing. It's nothing."

"Misaki." Shizuko warned.

"I'm just feeling dizzy. Don't worry about it."

"Oh!" Sakura chirped. "Sorry Misaki-chan! We'll leave you to sleep!"

As the group said their goodbye, the smile disappeared from Misaki's face the moment the door was closed.

"U... Usui..." Misaki choked out, wincing as the tears spilt from her eyes as she fell onto her bed, soaking the pillow beneath her face.

_Why aren't you here?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 3

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, I'm very sorry these chapters are so short! I was very tired whilst typing them xD I promise to make a bigger effort with the next chapters, but in the meantime please enjoy these chapters.

I should be updating more often now, especially now that the files are on my computer instead of the laptop ^^

Also... Should I happen to randomly change the perspective (for example, I write past tense, but occasionally I accidentally switch to present tense. Bad habit I have x_x) please let me know and I will fix it ASAP.

Thank you for reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Day 3**

* * *

A sudden warmth across Misaki's face caused her to stir from her rest, moving towards the source of warmth as it was comfortable and soothing.

Tired, she did not think about the source, only to snuggle into it. Or, at least, she didn't at first.

The warmth moved from her head, causing her to groan in irritation and slowly sit up.

That's when she felt the same warmth brushing her hair away from her eyes.

Shocked, she jolted upright and tensely looked over at the rude person who has every so cruely interrupted her peaceful nap.

"Usui!"

Her mouth gaped open in shock as she stared at him, eyes wide, only to see his expression looking roughly the same. Relaxing, she tilted her head, wondering what had shocked him so much.

After all, it wasn't like she had been in a coma. She was the demon prez. This was nothing for her.

A blush crossed Usui's face.

Okay.

She had to admit, that was cute. It wasn't often one was lucky enough to experience such a display of this other side of Usui.

_Wait._ She thought, concentrating.

_Why was he embarassed?_

Rubbing his hand through his hair, he glanced away, forcing the redness of his face to relax. "Ayuzawa," he breathed, returning his gaze to the girl. "How are you?"

"The doctors... Well, they're worried that there may be internal damage." Misaki replied. "So they're making me stay in hospital. Personally, I have no idea what they're on about. This is nothing, I'd be fine at home."

Usui chuckled at her. Yup. She was the same girl she'd always been.

Misaki could simply not express her delight to seeing him. Knowing he had not forgotten about her, and thus, as she thought of that, tears of relief and happiness flowed from her.

"A-Ayuzawa?" Usui stuttered, blinking in confusion at her tears.

When she did not respond, or rather, could not respond due to the sobs racking her body. Tears she had tried to hold in, emotions she had bottled up, were finally being released, and now she could not stop it, Usui began to misunderstand her crying.

"... I'm sorry." He murmured, looking at the ground.

Coughing, Misaki forced herself to stop and began to breathe heavily in order to regain her, admittedly, shaky voice.

"F-for what?"

"I wasn't quick enough... I should have saved you. I should have taken the hit."

"Usui, it's not your fault."

"Shintani feels it is his fault, also. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes here proclaiming his love for you, Ayuzawa."

"It's not Shintani's fault either! ... And wait, don't be stupid. Shintani wouldn't do that."

Usui simply laughed weakly in response.

"Ah, Misa-chan... How silly of you."

"What?" Before he had a chance to reply, Misaki turned awkwardly to stand up.

Bad idea.

"Ugh..." She groaned, falling back and digging her fingers into the bedding, wincing as pain struck her.

Usui frowned, guilt striking him and residing heavily in his mind.

"Ayuzawa, lie down."

It sounded like more of a command than a request, but with the pain Misaki was in, she was more than happy to oblige.

"Are you leaving?" Misaki groaned out, eyes shut tight.

A pause.

"... Yes. But, I will be back, Ayuzawa. tomorrow. I promise."

"... Okay..." Her voice was distant, as if she was drifting off to sleep. Her chest began to rise and fall steadily.

Silent, Usui slowly smiled. Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Ayuzawa."


	5. Chapter 5 - Day 4

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone!

I wrote this up last night, or technically this morning xD My friend is coming over to my house so I wont have time to write another chapter for a day or two, so I figured I'd send you guys this early ^^

Again, this chapter is short, however it is a little longer than the last two at least. I will continue trying to add more length.

Also feel free to suggest ideas for stories you might like to see, as I'm considering doing another Maid-sama fanfic after this one.

Thank you all for reading, once again! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Day 4**

* * *

"Misa-chan?"

The playful voice belonging to _him_ sounded from the other side of the room.

Misaki flopped down onto the bed and rolled over, her back facing the door as her boyfriend walked into the room.

"Aww, Misa-chan, don't ignore me!" The owner of the voice pouted- well. She couldn't see his expression, but she just knew what he was doing.

Silence.

"Ayuzawa?"

He walked over to her side, sitting down on the chair beside her bed and pulling up close to her. Usui reached his arm out, placing his hand onto her shoulder in order to roll her towards him.

She pulled away.

Shocked, Usui tried to speak once again.

"Ayuzawa, are you in pain?"

No reply.

"Ayuzawa, talk to me. I'll get you a doctor if you need help."

"I'm fine."

The shaky tone in her voice told the blonde otherwise.

"… Have I done something?"

That did it. The sad tone in his voice forced her to glance back at him. A sigh escaped her as she sat up, rubbing her sleeve over her eyes.

"… No. At least, I don't think so, if you're here."

"Oh, is Misa-chan worried about me?" Usui said, a slight grin showing across his face.

"W-who would be worried about a perverted alien like you?!" Misaki's face turned red in embarrassment. "Honestly, you think of the weirdest things sometimes." She grumbled, looking away to hide her blush.

"Then… Tell me, why were you crying?"

Misaki's gaze dropped to the bed. The covers suddenly became very interesting to her as she attempted to avoid the question. "Nothing." She lied.

"Misaki."

"G-gah… Why did you say my name like that?" She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

"Misaki…"

"Fine, fine! Just stop saying my name that way." She attempted to calm the blush from her face and failed completely.

Part of Usui wanted to continue saying her name. He loved the way she reacted, the blush that he knew she was trying to hide and the way it made her squirm uncomfortably.

The way it reminded him that he had, somehow, gotten her to be his.

However, he needed to know what was wrong.

"I… I was worried."

Usui did not reply, for fear she would stop explaining.

"I was told you did not come with me when I was taken to the hospital, and then when I saw you outside, I thought you were moving on."

"Ayuzawa, I visited just yesterday…"

"I know… But I was worried you would stop visiting, that I am too high maintenance for you, and that I may be holding you back from doing the things you want… I mean, look at me, I cannot even get myself a glass of water." The words came spilling out from her as tears once more welled up in her eyes. She gritted her teeth, bracing herself in case he would agree with her.

"You're not going anywhere, Ayuzawa, without me with you." Usui smiled, taking hold of her hand in his own.

"I promise, I won't let you eat or sleep without me by your side constantly, Misa-chan!" A teasing tone took over his voice as he grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You pervert!" Misaki yelled, wishing she was not so weak or else she would have punched him right there and then.

Before Usui could continue teasing her, Misaki began to shiver.

"Ayuzawa?" Usui questioned as the shaking began to become more violent.

"I… I'm alright…" Misaki began to cough as if in pain.

"That's not alright Ayuzawa." Usui fretted, standing up and stroking her hair, prepared to yell for someone if it didn't stop.

Holding her hand over her mouth, she felt a sting as she coughed again, shaking and panting as she moved her hand away from her face. "Ugh…" She groaned, falling to the side.

Usui caught her and lay her down, horror running through him after seeing her hands.

Blood.

Misaki watched as Usui rushed out, yelling to the nurses to get help, though was unable to understand what was being said.

More conversations as people rushed into the room. Her head was spinning and her chest ached. Usui looked worried as the doctor shut the door on him, and Misaki guessed they had asked him to stay out from the room.

"U…Usui…" She whispered as her entire world went dark.


End file.
